Video Camera
by Lover's Angel
Summary: When Kagome takes a camera to the Feudal Era, what mysteries will she find out about Inuyasha? Rating for innuendos. No Lemon, sorry.
1. The Unexpected Confession

Okay, this is my first finished oneshot. Sorry, but I have not put in a lemon. It didn't seem to fit in any way. If you guys think its good though, I might add more. Flames welcome. (Though not too hot! Please! Critiques are better.)

Enjoy!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome sat down and waited for the DVD player to load the DVD she had recorded over the past two weeks she had been through the well. Luckily, it had not suffered any damage. Though, she was slightly nervous to see what was on it since she had given each person a little while on the camera and some (mostly Shippo and Miroku) decided to take the camera away for an hour at a time, until she found them and took it away.

The screen glowed blue for a moment, then to be replaced by a view of a large, shining meadow, with a younger version of the Goshinboku in the corner.

"Hello! Kagome, here in feudal Japan. Mom, Grandpa this is what the tree looked like 500 years ago and over there--"

"Oi, about time you get back, I was about to… what's that piece of junk?" Inuyasha's voice also came into hearing and the camera flipped around to show Inuyasha on the screen.

"Hi, Inuyasha. This is my mom's video camera. It records things so we can see them later on my TV. Mama asked me to record all of my friends so she could meet them in some way. She also wants to know a little bit about what we do. So, let's try to take care of this camera. Please?"

"Keh, just don't take it out during battles or anything. You already have trouble shooting on target."

"What?!" then the screen shook slightly and was placed at such an angle that it showed both of them shouting at each other and inching their red faces closer together in rage, "I do hit them and you know it!"

"Yeah, right! What about with the crow; might I remind you that it is your fault that we are looking for jewel _shards_ instead of the whole fucking jewel!" Inuyasha's face was now twisted into a smirking, hinting his victory.

"It was my first shot! Of course it wouldn't hit, you jerk! Sit!" The kotodama necklace glowed for a moment and then a cloud of dust appeared where Inuyasha had stood.

Kagome on the screen and on the couch both sighed and then the one on the TV approached the camera and said quietly, "Sorry, you had to see that mama. Oh, well. He deserved it."

"I heard that!"

She sighed again, and the screen switched to a new scene. It was Kaede's small hut, completely full of smiles and laughter.

"Okay guys, it's on. Now, remember when I point it to you, say who you are and tell my mom a bit about yourselves."

The screen first showed Miroku. He took that opportunity to declare love for Sango and he asked about Kagome's mother's marital status. It was ended quickly by a large boomerang hit to the head. With that sign, The screen moved to show Sango, who blushed at first and then mentioned her search for her brother. After it showed that she had begun to relax, a hand appeared at the bottom of the screen, followed by a quick warning from Kagome, that led to an even faster slap by Sango. While she reprimanded Miroku for being a hentai, The screen moved again to show Shippo. He quickly mentioned how Kagome was like a mother to him, and how much Inuyasha was a jerk to her. Receiving a fist to the head, courtesy of the latter. Those two also began to yell and fight, so the camera was quickly moved to show Kaede. She said little about herself and mostly agreed with the previous comments made by Shippo. Leading the whole hut into arguments.

Kagome herself then appeared on the screen, an apologetic look upon her face, "Well, that's everyone. I umm--Inuyasha, let him go-- gotta go! Bye mama!"

"What? I don't get to say anything?" Inuyasha yelled, in the midst of the yelling.

"No. They see you all the time!" Kagome reached behind the camera.

"That don't mean I got nothing to say!" And the scene changed again to a campfire in the middle of the woods.

"I think I got it to work. The light is blinking red like when we were in Kaede's. Now, to find Inuyasha." Shippo's voice surprised Kagome slightly, but she watched intently now, sitting on the edge of her seat.

The screen showed a variety of plants rushing past the camera, indicating movement. Kagome was impressed, he handled it well and even turned on the night vision. Accidentally, but at least he didn't--

"Oops." the camera fell and showed Shippo's face for a moment, "I hope Kagome doesn't notice the scratches."

Looking back now at the camera next to her, she focused on the one scratch that had not come out from the dirt, next to the lens.

She focused on the TV again, and now it was at the nearby hot springs they had bathed in that night. Kagome noticed that they were all asleep by the campfire when Shippo ran off with the camera. Inuyasha wouldn't really be elsewhere, would he?

Inuyasha's soft whisper barely reached the camera and everything became still on the screen. "Kagome… I… okay, don't be a such a coward you've done harder things than this, baka. I want… I want you to stay with me, Kagome. I feel better when you are with me. And…I… I lo--I smell a fox."

Shippo yelled and then was suddenly picked up. A very irritated hanyou showed up on the screen, very red and slightly disheveled.

"What are you doing here, runt? You're supposed to be asleep. And… Is that thing on? How long have you been here?"

"Uhh, uhh, no… I just got here. I didn't turn it on. I swear!"

"No one better hear any of this, you understand? Or else you will have such a beating that not even Kagome could help you with."

"I get it Inuyasha! Honest, it's not even on!"

The hanyou on the screen seemed to relax and let the miniature cameraman go, somehow pushing the Power button on the way down, so the sight changed again.

This time, it seemed to be mid-afternoon, and Miroku showed up in front of the camera.

"This light turned on, just like Shippo told me. But is it supposed to be this red color, or green?"

However, he didn't get as much of a chance with the machine as its earlier user, as a figure in crimson stepped in behind Miroku.

"What are you doing with Kagome's cama? Did you steal it, monk?" Inuyasha's voice was, again, a threat, as it seemed to be the weeks she had the camera around.

"Nothing, Inuyasha. As a matter of fact, I was looking for you, so that you could take it to her," Miroku shook himself from his fright it seemed he was trying to pin the fault on Inuyasha.

The screen shook a little and the monk was seen running away from a corner of the TV. It was quiet for a while, nothing else showing up or moving for about a minute. Then it moved quickly, a voice coming through with random whispers.

"Is this thing on?…No way would the perv find a way to turn this on… This might be able to help me practice though. It's not working right now, anyways."

Amber eyes showed up on the screen, taking it over and burning with intensity. They looked down for a moment, looking as though he was fighting an invisible enemy. Only lasting a minute however, as they looked up then and doubled in fierceness.

"Kagome, you are the only thing that matters to me now, and I have no idea what I would do without you…I… I think I love you," he paused, closing his eyes, following with a loud snort.

"I sound like a damn fool. She wouldn't fall in love with a half-breed… she's too good for that…"

The screen changed again this time, but Kagome lost interest. Colors flickered in front of her eyes, but they meant nothing while she got lost in her own thoughts. She stiffly turned off the DVD player and was still, no longer caring about homework and what the rest of the movie showed.

A noise sounded outside, very light and oddly like footsteps. It transformed to the front door opening, and Inuyasha stepped into her line of sight, a scowl gracing his features.

"If you're just gonna be sitting there looking like an idiot, then why did you come here, wench?"

Her face looked as though she had never seen him before, and she whispered unsteadily, "Do you really love me, Inuyasha?"

Blushing a deep shade of red, he looked oddly guarded and embarrassed, but responded quickly, "Who told you some stupid shit like that?"

"You did… on the camera. It was on…"

He looked away quickly, staring down at the floor. Silver hair shielded his face from Kagome's view, and it was apparent there would be no response.

The couch now felt too far away from him, and she stood, inching her way slowly to him, and stopped when he flinched at the touch of her hand. Now barely noticing her random action, she tried to make him look at her, by pulling his hair to the side.

"You may just think that you do… love me. But I have known how much I cared for you for a long time," he sneaked a glance at her eyes now, stunned by the sincerity and true sentiment in the chocolate eyes.

He spoke in monotone, trying to force the emotions back, "Keh, They're just stupid feelings. They don't matter."

"But they do to me," she surprised them both and pulled his lips to hers shyly.

His lips were soft, much different than his hands, she compared unconsciously as he picked one up to cup her cheek and hold her to him.

The kiss became daring rapidly, now knowing how the declarations on both their parts were taken. He used his tongue to lick her lower lip in permission, wasting no time when she obliged and opened her mouth to let him enter. They explored each other mouths so carefully, almost committing every detail to memory.

Parting the kiss slowly, they each missed the feel momentarily before their minds demanded explanations.

"So, do you still want to go away with Kikyo? You can't have us both, and you know it," Kagome asked politely, trying to avoid letting him know how much the question hurt her.

"Keh, no. Didn't you hear me on the video, wench? I said _you._ Not Kikyo. I care for her, but only because she was nice to me for a while. I thought I, umm, loved her, but not anymore." He paused thoughtfully, trying to decipher what her answering sigh meant, then continued with a question that plagued his mind occasionally, "What are you going to do about Kouga, or Hobo? You like them, don't you, wench?"

"No, Kouga is too forward. And I… never liked him as more than a friend. And _Hojo_ is a bit boring. You are more exciting sometimes," She giggled, enjoying how he also got a bout of jealousy when she was around the opposite sex.

"What's so funny, wench?"

"Nothing, just how much I love you."

"That reminds me… we should get rid of that cama. It doesn't work."

Kagome frowned, "What's wrong with it?"

"I think Shippo taped me…," Inuyasha blushed and looked downward again, avoiding looking into her eyes.

"Oh, I already saw when he caught you trying to tell me you--."

"That's not what I'm talking about. Can we just destroy the 'disc'?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, what do you think? Please review!

Tell me if I need to change anything or if you guys want to know what else is on that DVD…

Anyways, Please review! I hope you liked it!


	2. What else did Shippo get?

Wow. I didn't think any of you would like my story! So in my way of saying thank you, I give you Chapter 2! Dum, Dum, Dum! I guess it's not a one-shot anymore, but it's worth it.

Enjoy!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I better do this before he comes for me. Who knows what he doesn't want me to see?" She whispered it more to herself now.

It had been about a week since the young couple finally began to be a bit more confident in the feelings they had for one another. And in all that time, he had still been grouchy with everyone else. But now, he was in a good mood around her, and had complied when she wished to go home, as long as a few kisses were part of the bargain. Though, even throughout the subtle honesty they were granting each other, she had consciously not mentioned the DVD. In hope that she would get to see it later without his interference, which was what she hoped to do now.

While it loaded, she picked up the remote and slid to the edge of her seat in anticipation. She skipped to the newest scene as quickly as she could, hoping that it was the one Inuyasha was so worried about.

The television turned dark. It was nighttime, and Shippo's voice came through the speakers; this was clearly the aforementioned scene.

"Hey, Kagome! I finally got your camera thing to work again. Inuyasha said he was going to clean up, but I want to see what he's really doing. This time, I came prepared!"

The night-vision was not turned on, but Shippo placed the camera lens close to his head so the leaf was slightly distinguishable among the red locks.

The screen could barely show movement in the ferns. However, Kagome's stomach became tight with excitement. A little side of her mind told her that she shouldn't be watching this and that Inuyasha would be mad if he found out. It was the more curious side that made her mute the other voice. The next voice she heard was concerning though, it moaned.

"Ahhh, Kagome…" There was no way the sound could be more recognizable, even if she had never heard it in such a way. Inuyasha was moaning _her_ name.

Maybe he did want her. Maybe there was more to this love than the feudal era could see. Maybe they—

The screen shook again, and she stirred from her reverie. Shippo was climbing up a tree. And she gasped when he cleared the ferns.

The moonlight was shining off the lake, illuminating everything in the area. The trees, bushes, waterfall, and even, Inuyasha. They were all cast in an ethereal glow.

Inuyasha himself was submerged halfway into the water, permitting the television to capture the glory of his sculpted chest. He held a hand close to his face, and the other was also underwater, hidden from the camera's view. His eyes were closed, and as she paid closer attention, Kagome noticed that he kept moaning, occasionally adding her name. There was no doubt in her mind now about what he was doing; he was pleasuring himself, with Kagome in mind.

Shippo continued taping, thankfully keeping quiet. And the more she watched, the more she could not help but be turned on by the erotic show Inuyasha gave. At some point, he got louder, and the second hand he kept to his face went downward to join the other. After only a moment of this action, he bit his lower lip and got very stiff.

"What is he doing?" Shippo whispered. The little ears on the top of Inuyasha's head twitched at the sound.

"Shippo… if you are here you little runt, you're gonna wish you were never born...," the threat was loud enough for the camera, but did not reach the sound level of his previous moans.

The screen shook again and was moving so quickly against ferns that Kagome felt the anxiety of a scary movie in the movements. Until the familiar campfire emerged from between bushes, and her camera was thrust into the backpack, accompanying the sound of fabric rustling.

A small sound of feet approaching the camera was heard, followed by a whisper, "Shippo, are you awake you annoying little pipsqueak?"

"Inuyasha? What are you doing?" Her own sleepy voice was now heard, responding to him.

"…Uhh, nothing. Just wanted to know if Shippo was asleep."

"Well, don't worry Inuyasha. He's been with me the whole time."

There was a pause, and then the screen turned blue again. The camera had run out of battery, and that was the entire recording.

An urge overcame Kagome, the likes of which she had never had before. Heat coursed through her body, throbbing at the juncture between her legs. Need begged at her; craved for Inuyasha.

She ran outside, hungry for any movement that would bring her closer to Inuyasha. Though luck was on her side. He stepped out of the well-house the moment she did.

"Oi, you ready to—" he was cut off by a ferocious, passionate kiss.

Blood surged in her body, calling to him with her arousal. His body responded of its own accord and he returned the intensity of the kiss. Though he kept his hands at her back, she was not as innocent in this kiss as the previous ones. She moved her hands to caress, entice, every inch of his body within her reach.

As much as he enjoyed the carnal gesture, the confusion overpowered him to be sensible.

"Uhh, Kagome… there could be people watching," he breathed when they parted their locked lips.

"You're right… Let's go inside and finish this." Mischief glinted in her eyes.

"What brought this on?"

"I saw the rest of the video…"

"WHAT!" He jumped a foot in the air, and turned tomato red. His face blended in with his kimono.

Kagome approached him again, sensuously this time, and whispered as close to his ear as she could reach, "I wondered if you could give me a turn…" But no matter how confident she may have sounded to Inuyasha, she still turned bright red, and stumbled a bit on the words at the very end.

She stayed there for a moment. Shocked slightly by the words that had come from her mouth, and too scared to move, she allowed Inuyasha time to collect himself.

Too stunned for thought for a moment, he remained statuesque while he retrieved his thoughts. Then it was all clear: She wanted to be his. And instead of being pissed off that she had watched his private rendition, he loved that she was turned on by it. Who knew what else she would like?

He pulled her close, carefully, to not startle her. Then licked the outer shell of her ear, testing to see if this was what she really wanted. She shivered and his ears picked up the increased tempo of her heartbeat. It was all too simple.

"I thought you'd never ask."

Kind of short, I know. But I hope it pleases you: my readers! Please review and let me now what you think!

Thank you.


End file.
